


Kinda Close

by QuicksilverMaximoff1717



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff1717/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you and Pietro,get trapped together in an elevator,what else can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It´s hot here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Pietro! this is my first fanwork!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Your POV  
I work in the Avengers tower at a long time,and honestly i have a crush on Pietro,but i still couldn't say that to him.  
I was going to the 22nd floor through the elevator,before the door could fully close,Pietro entered:  
Pietro:Hiya,(Y/N).  
Y/N:Hi Pietro.  
Pietro:Which floor?  
Y/N:22nd floor.  
Pietro:Okay then.  
Your POV  
We´re going up and suddenly we heard a weird noise:  
Pietro:What was that?  
Y/N:I don´t know.  
Pietro´s POV  
A thought just come on my head,and i said it:  
Pietro:Umm,i guess the elevator broke.  
Y/N:What!?!  
20 Minutes Later  
Your POV  
We´re stuck at some minutes and it was VERY HOT!!!!  
I turned around and i saw Pietro shirtless,then i asked:  
Y/N:What are you doing,Pietro?  
Pietro:It´s getting hot here,we can faint if we don´t freshen.  
Your POV  
Just after he take off,his shirt,he taked off....HIS PANTS!!  
And i saw him that blue boxer,and he asked me:  
Piero:Like what you see?  
Y/N:Pietro...


	2. Close feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and you have an romantic and awkward time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i might post the next chapter today!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Pietro:What,never saw a guy in his underwear?  
Y/N:Pietro it is just....  
Pietro:Am i ugly?  
Y/N>No,of course not.  
Pietro:Well,then i am cute?  
Y/N:Yes! i mean umm....  
Pietro:Oh you´re blushing,that is cute!  
Y/N:PIETRO!!!!!!  
Your POV  
I was getting nervous around him,he can´t notice that i have a crush on him!  
It was really hot in there,so i did the same as he did,and soon i was in my bra and panties.  
Pietro was staring at me,and i asked him:  
Y/N:What is it?  
Pietro:You look gorgeous like that.  
You blushed ferociously  
Pietro:Why the blush?  
Y/N:I didn´t expected you to say something like that.  
Pietro:Didn´t see that coming?  
There was a moment of silence  
Pietro:(Y/N),I need to tell you something.  
Y/N:What is it?  
Pietro:I like you.  
Y/N:I like you too.  
Pietro:No i mean i have a crush on you.  
Your POV  
Am i dreaming,if i am....NEVER WAKE ME UP!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it! hope you liked it!


	3. Too Close!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and you have sex in the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,this is the last chapter so enjoy!  
> Warning:Chapter with sex.

Your POV  
Okay fine,he just said that he has a crush on me,and we both are almost naked.  
I had to say something,and guess what? I was totally honest in what i said:  
Y/N:Oh....I have a crush on you too....Like at a few months.  
Pietro:Months? Why didn´t you told me?  
Y/N:I lacked courage.  
Pietro:Well,i felt the same way you did.At months as well.  
Y/N:You serious?  
Pietro:Yeah.You know,it is being too hard to hold my erection.By looking at you..Almost naked.  
Y/N:Well since we are alone...Let´s have some..  
Your POV  
Before i could say everything,Pietro cutted me off by kissing me,french kissing actually.  
I felt his erection,while he taked off my bra and panties.  
I taked off his boxers,and started acting down on his cock,it was big,which surprised me:  
Pietro;No,no,let´s make this good!  
Pietro´s POV  
She got up and i started to penetrate in her ass,my impulses were fast and strong,which make her moan,very loudly:  
Y/N:Oh Pietro! this is so fucking good!  
Pietro:There is another place,were i want to enter!  
Your POV  
Pietro started fucking my pussy,i felt really good,but he stopped before he could cum.  
When he was about to reach his orgasm,i was already wet,i sucked his cock and his fluid went down easily.  
Meanwhile  
Steve:What happened to this elevator? and what is this sound?  
Wanda:I....i don´t know.  
Wanda´s POV  
I lied i knew that,(Y/N) and my brother were having sex,i just couldn´t say it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! so this concludes my first fanwork!! Sorry i ain´t that good with smut. Comment and tell me what you think of my first work!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,hope you liked it!!! anyway i need some help,and maybe you guys can help me,you see it said that my fanwork will be automatically deleted,but i don´t want that to happen,how can i fix this? Thank you so much!


End file.
